


Coincidence is a Bitch When You're Fictional

by madmoriarty



Series: Once Upon a Sleepy Elementary [21]
Category: Elementary (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV), Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, cafe talk, muahahahahaha, the evil plans have begun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmoriarty/pseuds/madmoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Abbie and Ichabod are getting caught up at the PD, the rest of the gang go out for lunch and run into an unlikely friend...the Dark One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coincidence is a Bitch When You're Fictional

“I’ll keep my eyes pealed for anything that could possibly be a ‘magical book’,” Irving promised after Emma had given him the whole spiel. “I still think all ya’all are crazy, but I’ll do my best to help you out.” Emma and them thanked him before he turned and left, motioning for Abbie and Ichabod to follow. 

“We might be a while,” Abbie informed them. “So if you want to head back to the cabin or something, go ahead.” 

While Abbie and Ichabod were busy catching up at the PD, Emma, Hook, Sherlock, and Joan decided to run out and find lunch. They wandered Sleepy Hollow looking for a place to grab some grub until they settled on a little brick cafe at the end of the block. 

“Do you really think we’ll find this other book?” Joan asked after they ordered. She watched the waiter take the five steps it took to get to the kitchen before she continued. The four of them had taken up half of the space. “We don’t even know that it _actually_ exists.”

“I’m fairly confident it’s out there,” Emma answered. “It’s the only thing that makes sense.” Joan just sat back and slightly nodded her head, not knowing what else to say. “I’m going to check in with Regina, see if she’s found anything.” Emma left the extra-slippery booth and stood over by the corner, facing the paled yellow walls. 

“Hello?” Regina’s voice asked through the phone.

“Regina, I was just calling to see if you have made any progress on the other book.” 

“Sorry, Swan, but I haven’t found anything,” Regina replied. “There’s nothing in Storybrooke that hints to another fairytale book existing.” Emma sighed through the phone. 

“Are you sure?” Emma asked. “Have you asked anybody else what they know?” Emma was getting anxious. She had this strong unexplainable need to find this other book. She was sure it had all the answers. 

“Like who?” 

“I don’t know, maybe my parents, or Gold…” Emma was grabbing at straws. 

“Gold?” Regina stopped her. “Nobody has seen Gold in days. Belle doesn’t even know where he is.” Just then the little bell above the door tinkled as somebody entered. Emma turned to see who it was, and just about dropped the phone. Coincidence was a bitch when you were fictional. 

“I’m going to have to call you back…” Emma slowly hung up the phone and confronted the new customer. 

“Hello, dearie,” Gold greeted her, he looked over to the rest of them in the booth and gave them a little nod. His eyes stopped on Hook as he gave him an especially coy smile. Hook’s hand gripped tightly onto the seat to prevent him from springing up and decking the Crocodile, his eyebrows crushed together in a scowl and his teeth clenched. 

“Gold, what the hell are you doing here?” Emma asked suspiciously.

“I followed you,” Gold answered honestly. He rested his hands on the top of his cane and smirked at her. 

“Why?” Emma’s gut told her that whatever Gold was up to wasn’t good. The Dark One only involved himself when it included his own matters. What did he want?

“I’ve got some insight on the book you’re looking for.” 

“How do you know–” Emma was stopped mid-question when Gold put up a hand. 

“You’ve got your ways, and I’ve got mine.” 

“You’ve been eavesdropping, you Crocodile,” Hook sneered. Emma turned around and glared at him, motioning to him that she had things under control. Hook didn’t like it, but he stepped down. 

“I only want to help,” Gold ignored Hook’s comment, maintaining perfect eye contact with Emma. This unnerved her, and even Sherlock and Joan, who had no idea who this man was, could feel how uncomfortable it was in the tiny cafe. 

“What’s in it for you?” Emma asked. 

“The same thing you’re in it for,” Gold readjusted his grip on his cane, taking a step closer to Emma to make her more uneasy. “I want answers.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one took a while to get around to writing too...I had competition and prom this last week so it's been busy. 
> 
> I should really be delaying this sudden plot movement a little more but I'm too impatient. Ah well.


End file.
